The carpet or rug selected for placement within a commercial setting is very important. Typically, the use of a carpet or rug that contains custom colors and design patterns helps to enhance the mood or tone of the space in which it is present.
Conventionally, carpets or rugs used in hospitality industries, such as hotels, restaurants and the like are limited by the design processes used to determine the color and styles of the carpets and rugs used within the commercial settings of such mentioned industries.
Conventionally, the typical merging of design patterns used to create customized carpets involves a process in which a designer uses a commercial graphics program to assemble each design element pattern into an electronic image of a carpet sample. These electronic images serve as templates in the creation of carpet or rug strike-offs, or samples, wherein the sample will embody the created custom designed image. A strike-off can take various forms, including that of an electronic image, a paper printout or an actual carpet sample.
The output of carpet custom design imaging processes is further used in the production of full size custom-designed patterned carpets or rugs based on the custom-designed pattern. Various techniques can be utilized to create custom-designed carpet patterns, including piece dyeing and ink-jet printing. Piece dyeing comprises a carpet coloring technique wherein color is applied to a carpet or rug after the completion of a tufting procedure. Ink-jet printing is a carpet or rug coloring technique wherein color is applied to a carpet or rug via an ink-jet dye system in order to create a multi-colored pattern.
The conventional customization process manually places each component of the carpet design pattern in its respective position. Further, before the conventional manual customization process can be accomplished, the color palettes of each design pattern must be matched before electronic merging of the customized design patterns is successful. The alignment of incorrect color positions is critical to the designing of a customized carpet, due in part to the fact that a limited number of colors are used in the carpet production process. This process is both time consuming and can be inaccurate due to the manual placement of the design patterns. Additionally, the software used for this process is expensive, thus leaving the customizing tasks to be accomplished only at a manufacturing facility utilizing skilled designers.
Therefore, there exists a need for a time efficient and economically efficient way to create a customized carpet design.